Ghost Hunt: Soap Opera
by SeaChelles09
Summary: Oh no! When a strange accident leaves a friend of SPR in the hospital, the SPR must go to visit old friends and a mysterious opera house where spirits are dying for a good show...
1. Prolouge: Please Find Me

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

Oh noes!! I've vanished again! :( But I'm back! I'm very sorry this isn't a _Family Ties_ update! But my birthday was two weeks ago and I managed to get Volume 8 and 9 and I've had this little "mini-story" in my mind for awhile. I love singing and I love _Ghost Hunt_ so this is a match made in Heaven. Sort of. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will update _Family Ties_ ASAP! Btw, this takes place just a few months after my first story, _Relic Nights_. I'd like to say after volume 7, as my (2nd) favorite character will come in the story later. (My first fav is Mai, my 3rd fav is Monk-san. Can you guess who my second fav is? It's not Naru…)

-Katrina.Izumi09

* * *

_Sweat…_

_The sweat trickles down the back of my neck as I belt out the last notes of the song._

_Tears…_

_The audience applauses, the moonlight drenching the crying crowd from the sunroof high up above the stadium. I can see my mother's proud face; her blonde hair was white as the moon bathed her in beauty._

_Blood…_

_My blood runs cold as a chill goes down my spine. Before I know what's happened, I can see the moon smiling down at me from above as I fall to on the ground._

_Chaos…_

_The audience screams and rushes for the exit…why's no one helping me? I'm starting to get cold… Please…please…_

_Please, someone find me._

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

August 20, Day 1

"I just don't get why it's _always_ so freaking here," the girl moaned as she clipped the top of her very crooked toenail. "And why are you stuck here working in the summer? You couldn't pay me enough money to work here in Shibuya in the summer."

"That's because you're family's so rich, they practically own the town you live in," Monk-san exclaimed, finally tired of the raven-haired girl's constant whining. "Now, can we try to enjoy the rest of the day or are we going to argue the rest of the day? I have other things to do."

Koaimi Shino clipped another toenail and stuck her tongue out at the Buddhist monk. The two exchanged killer stares and Mai suppressed a giggle.

Mai Taniyama knew the hot, humid day was the main culprit behind the bickering of the monk and the super-psychic girl. It was extremely hot that day, which was even unusual for a June day in Japan. Mai stopped fanning herself with the files of possible clients and instead proceeded to actually opening up the files and reading them.

"If we're going to be stuck inside together, let's at least _try_ to get along," the part-time worker piped up, causing the two squabbling mediums to halt. "I need help looking through these."

"Sure, Mai-chan," Koaimi replied, putting down the clippers and nail polish. "What's with all these cases anyway? Shouldn't Shibuya-sama give you, you know, a summer vacation or something?"

"He offered me one and I refused, I really need the money this month," Mai said absently as she flipped through the files alphabetically.

"Well why don't you just drop all your work and come to my house for a few weeks? Rei-chan would like that."

Houshou Takigawa, known mostly as Monk-san, remained silent as he observed the two girls from the couch. It was obvious Koaimi didn't know about Mai's parents, or lack thereof. But the annoying girl was right, Mai needed a break for awhile, and it was no fair that Naru, the boss of SPR, was always away on "business" trips between cases.

"I agree with Shino-san," Monk spoke up. "We all could use a break; we've been through a lot. And Shino-san's town is a nice place to be when you're not on business."

"You mean besides all the psychics and ghosts?" Mai grinned as Koaimi said muttered, "Why are you calling me 'Shino-san?'"

"I think a vacation sounds splendid!"

The three researches jumped in their seats and looked around frantically, find the source of the disembodied voice. They all sighed in relief (Monk-san in frustration) as they found Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-proclaimed Miko, and Masako Hara, a celebrity medium, huddled in the door. Masako Hara was clad in her usual kimono, but Mai was surprised to find not one bead of sweat anywhere on the beautiful girl's neck or forehead. Mai and Masako always butted heads when it came to Mai's boss, the narcissist Katzuya Shibuya (better known by his nickname "Naru;" short for narcissist), but there was something a little deeper, like a friendship that wanted to grow but it was unsure of itself.

"Then it's unanimous," Koaimi jumped to her feet, excited. "I'll go call mommy right now!"

Ayako and Masako sidestepped to let the younger girl zoom out of the room.

Koaimi Shino was a former client of SPR. Just a couple of months ago, Mai and the others received a request from a desperate mother to help find her niece and cure her daughter of a strange condition. The Shibuya Psychic Research Center (SPR, of course) accepted the case and had more than they bargained for. Located in the center of a well-sized city of psychics, Mai and the others unexpectedly jumped into the middle of a festival called the "Relic Night." Rebecca Shino, Koaimi's young widowed mother, explained that _Relic Night_ happened every year in the middle of summer when the spirits were able to leave their graves for one night to rendezvous in the cemetery among other things. But one particular vengeful ghost, named Nicolas, possessed Koaimi and he tried to control her powers (Koaimi possesses both PK and ESP powers!). But along with Koaimi's deceased half-sister, Mai was able to exorcise Nicolas, find Koaimi's lost younger cousin Reimi, and solve the case before things turned even sourer.

"I just don't get where the money's coming from," Ayako was saying, breaking Mai from her thoughts. "I mean, her parents _were_ well known Psychic Researchers, but Koba Shino's been dead for over 10 years. I wonder why they still live in such a gorgeous house?"

"Well, Rebecca and Koba Shino's books are very popular; they've been translated to over a hundred different languages. They must be surviving on that money."

"But I'm not just talking about _surviving,_ Takigawa," Ayako responded, but not as sharply as usual. "They're loaded! There's got to be a secret…"

"What's there to keep a secret? They live in a town full of psychics, mediums, exorcists, scientists, etcetera, and etcetera."

"A summer vacation does sound nice," Mai spoke up, ignoring the two bickering adults. "But, would Naru allow it? I mean, he's been going on business trips all summer long and coming back crabby. The last thing he needs is to be cooped up in a mansion with dusty old books."

"Why not? Naru-bou loves that kind of stuff," Monk-san replied, his argument with Ayako reaching a standstill. "What's better than being surrounded by spirits and foreign books? At least he won't be mean to us…"

Mai opened her mouth to add to Monk's statement when the door to the office crashed open again. The 16-year-old jumped to her feet, half-expecting it to have been Naru back from a trip, but Koaimi dashed in, panting from exhaustion.

"What's wrong, Ai-chan?" Mai asked, worried. Koaimi held up a hand to signal "one minute, let me catch my breath!" Everyone was on end, even Masako Hara (a celebrity medium), who was usually calm and professional in demeanor.

"There's been-an accident-in the opera house- by my home-" the girl finally managed. Before anyone could say anything, she continued. "Reimi's in the hospital!"


	2. Chapter 1: Shino Mansion

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

Woot! Chapter two! Must keep writing…

-Katrina.Izumi09

* * *

_Please, someone find me…_

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

_August 20, Day 1: 1700 hrs._

_Here we go again,_ Mai Taniyama thought to herself as the SPR van pulled up next to an extremely gorgeous mansion. Sleeping in the backseats behind Mai, snoring, was Monk-san, who jerked awake as Mai nudged him.

"We're here already? That was fast."

"We've been sitting in the car for three hours, get up," Mai remarked. She wasn't usually irritable, but the whole car ride seemed like 3 days. Mai was worried about Reimi Shino, Koaimi's younger 11-year-old cousin.

"This is weird, huh?" Monk said, admiring the Shino mansion as he stepped out of the dark van. "Isn't this what occurred last time? We took Rebecca-sama's case because a little girl disappeared and her cousin was suffering from some kind of mental predicament. Deja Vu."

"What are you talking about?" Ayako Matsuzaki grumbled as she and Masako Hara stepped out of Ayako's personal car.

Before Monk-san could reply back, the front door of the huge house opened up and a tall European woman stepped out in Victorian-like clothing. Mai was already suffering from dehydration in her ringer t-shirt and denim caprice; how could that woman wear those clothes in the dead of summer?!

"It's an honor to see you again," Rebecca Shino said, going into a deep bow, facing Naru. "I must apologize for your unexpected arrival. I will have the chef cook dinner for you, but it could take awhile. Come on in; someone will take care of your bags."

Ayako, Monk-san, and the others agreed right away and stepped into the mansion again. Mai caught Rebecca staring at Naru's ghost hunting equipment before following the others into the mansion.

* * *

The mansion, despite Mai's beliefs, was cool and dry, like the late fall. Mai could've sworn she heard the distant rumbling of an air conditioner deep in the bowels of the gigantic house.

There at the foot of the gigantic staircase in the foyer to greet the members of SPR was the head maid, Kiri. Mai blushed slightly as the young maid greeted them once more. The last time Mai had seen Kiri, the maid had been driving Mai home when Mai jumped out of the car and ran off to find Reimi. However, Kiri smiled warmly at Mai and gave a "Welcome back, Taniyama-san!"

"We have the library organized for you if you need is as s base," Rebecca said, her blonde curls bobbed gently with every motion of her head. "We've organized the books as well."

Mai remembered the last time she'd been in that library. Rebecca and her husband, Koba Shino, were psychic researchers and authors. Koba had originally started his research project with his first wife, Anzu, and oldest daughter, Kimiko (aka Kiko). Unfortunately, Kiko supposedly committed suicide, but it turned out she was murdered by her boyfriend, Nicolas. Mai managed to save Nicolas from destruction, clear Kiko's name, rescue Reimi, and free Koaimi in the same night while exorcising many evil spirits. It was never a dull day for the Shibuya Psychic Research crew.

The dusty library was actually clean and bright. Mai looked up at the high ceiling and noticed, for the first time, a large painting of a blonde angel reaching for a silver haired warrior stretched across the ceiling.

"The money these people have," Ayako muttered under her breath. Mai gave a small chuckle and her head whipped to the white furnished door as it opened slowly.

"Mai-chan!" Koaimi exclaimed. Her raven-colored hair was set in gorgeous spiral curls, like her mother. However, she ditched her usual European-Victorian dress and instead chose a floral skirt and red silk t-shirt. When Koaimi noticed the ghost hunting gear, her excited dropped to an all-time low. Naru noticed this change even from across the room (where he was examining German psychic books) and walked over to the two teenage girls.

"Is something wrong?" Naru asked absently as he opened a very familiar book. Mai recognized it from Koaimi's previous case; it was started by Koaimi's father and his first family, Anzu and Kiko, and finished by Koba's late family, Rebecca and Koaimi.

"Yes," Koaimi spoke in almost a whisper. She hesitated before continuing. "Mama wouldn't tell me what happened to Reimi, but I went to see her just before you came. She said she went to the old opera house to see the actors in practice, but she was pushed off the balcony by…nothing! She tried to see who had pushed her, but she was unconscious before she hit the ground. I think spirits are at work."

Before Mai could say anything, a bell rung throughout the house and Koaimi's eyes widened.

"I'm being summoned! Ask Kiri for help if you want to see the opera house!"

Before anyone else could say a word, the 16-year-old girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Song of Horror

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

Aw, I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get a lot of reviews…Just kidding! ;P But I am sorry I'd rushed the first two chapters. As soon as I get into the good stuff, it'll smooth out.

Love,

-Katrina.Izumi09

Oh! BTW, there are many new strange names, and I've been thinking of where to put in the translations/explanations/pronunciations. They're in parenthesis after every weird word. You'll understand when you get there :)

* * *

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

August 20, Day 1: 2000 hrs.

"This is quite a place, isn't it?"

"It puts the Shino Estate to shame."

Mai Taniyama glanced around the auditorium of the gargantuan opera house, her mouth open wide in wonder. The last time she'd seen something this beautiful was when SPR helped John Brown, a Catholic priest, and a friend at a cathedral last Christmas. Mai's mind was so focused on the old church that when an old elderly man stepped out in a black robe she believed he was a priest.

"Welcome, strangers," the squinting balding elder greeted them, a heavy Eastern European accent present in his speech. "This is the Joukamachi Opera Stadium. _**(Joukamachi:**__ joh-oo-kah-mah-chee. Japanese translation: 'castle town'_**)** My name is Oxfordi Van Elsõ, but simply call me Oxford or Oxi."_**(Oxfordi Van Elsõ:** ahx-foehr-dee vahn ehl-tzoh. Hungarian.**)**_

"Are you the manager here, Oxford-san?" Naru asked the old man after examining the expensive purple-and-red cashmere embedded on the opera chairs. Mai glanced around the large auditorium; there were matching red silk banners hanging on the balcony and matching purple curtains on the stage. They were closed now and cast an eerie sort of shadow across the front row of chairs. Naru, Monk-san, and Mai agreed to check out the "haunted" hall while Lin, Ayako, and Masako decided to stay back at the mansion to avoid arousing suspicion in Rebecca**.** Mai wasn't accustomed to seeing such luxuriousness in one place, let alone in an entire town.

"I am the music director, but I am second-in-command, yes," came Oxford's answer. Naru put one hand to his chin; he usually did this while he was analyzing or thinking extremely hard. Mai's attention darted to the door where Oxford had just come in. A small trickle of young people in eccentric costumes peeked in through the door. When they noticed Mai glancing at them, they giggled and hid back into the hall.

"Are they your performers?" Monk-san asked, serious.

"Yes, they are," the old man replied. "We were just practicing. If you need anything else, just let me know."

Mai watched as Oxford went back into the hall with the young singers. A chill went down her spine and she turned around quickly to fine the source. Nothing was there.

"You okay, Mai-chan?" Monk asked, frowning.

"Yeah, just the wind," she replied, forcing a giggle. It came out slightly shaky from the nerves. "So, um…Oxford-san has an unusual name, huh?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Monk said as he glanced around the room again. "He's got to be from Eastern Europe or something. I wonder if he's a psychic immigrant like the others?"

"'Psychic immigrant?'" Mai asked, frowning. The purple curtains opened suddenly and the spotlights switched on.

"Yeah. Almost 30 years ago there were massacres breaking out all over Eastern Europe and Russia. 'Witch killings' they called them. It's equivalent to the Salem Witch Trials in America about 300 years ago; they accused people of doing witchcraft. However, unlike in Salem where only 12 people died, over 10,000 psychics (and some non-psychics) died in the course of only three years. Those other psychic who feared for their lives escaped to America, or Western Europe, or even here in Japan. I think that would explain why majority of the people here are psychics and middle-aged."

"It would make sense," Naru finally replied, sighing. "It still doesn't explain anything though."

"Of course not, you jerk," Monk muttered under his breath. Mai giggled but her attention focused to the stage as Oxford played a piano. The first singer, a young woman in her late twenties-early thirties, walked forward wearing an Elizabethan-era noble dress. Her pale skin and bouncy brown hair was accentuated by the large grin on her face. When she opened her mouth, an angel's voice was heard.

Mai could see Naru cringing as the woman started to sing her beautiful song. Mai glared at her boss but almost laughed when she saw how mesmerized Monk-san was to the woman.

Mai felt the chill run down her spine, and she knew it didn't come from the high notes the woman was belting out. Her attention focused to the balcony just behind her on the right side of the room. She could see a silhouette up there; was it an illusion cast by the dying sun as the last of its rays came in through the large glass sunroof above?

_No_. Mai's eyes widened as the silhouette moved towards the railing of the balcony.  
_No, don't,_ Mai thought. She didn't know how or why, but this figure up there was in danger. _Stay away from the railing! It's dangerous!_

"Mai?" Monk-san called over the singing. "Mai, what's wrong? What do you see?"

As Monk-san took a step towards Mai, the silhouette leaned over the railing and flipped over, crashing to the ground 15 feet below.

"_**No**!_" Mai bellowed. Oxford stopped playing the piano and the woman stopped singing. Mai ran over to where the silhouette landed, her eyes widened even more.

"What is it, what do you see?" Monk-san managed to say between pants. He looked at the ground where Mai was looking and saw…nothing. Naru made his way over to them, annoyed. His eyes focused on the same empty space Mai was looking at. Monk-san looked closely, and he put a hand over his mouth.

"Is that-?"

"Yes," Naru replied, blandly as usual. "Blood."


	4. Chapter 3: Marlene Heinrich

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

My goodness! It's already June! It's been about six months since I first wrote _Family Ties_ and over two years since I first published _Cursed Relics_ on the site. Good times!

3 KaZumi09

* * *

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

August 22, Day 2: Early hours

"Wow, how'd I end up _here_?"

Mai glanced around the deserted nice looking area. The lights were dim and cast eerie shadows in the corners, but Mai felt a strange sense of security present with her. The girl tried to retain how she had ended up on the stage of the Joukamachi Opera Stadium, but there were many holes in her mind.

"_Mai_."

The words were welcoming and the voice brought all suspicions to a cease. Before Mai turned around, she knew who the smiling boy behind her was.

"I'm dreaming again."

The gentle Naru held out his hand to Mai. She took it and felt a weird sensation in her naval. Mai looked down and noticed the stage was getting smaller as she and Naru floated through the night sky of Koaimi's hometown, Joukamachi.

"If only things were forever this peaceful…" Mai avoided Naru's expression and focused on the suburban lights below. They passed over the cemetery down the hill from the Shino Estate. That was where the spirits gathered for Relic Night to wreak havoc; Nicolas, a vengeful spirit, had been exorcized there by Mai. It was also where Mai first met Koaimi's younger cousin, Reimi. It clicked in Mai's head. She spun around to face Naru again, but darkness greeted her.

--

"There was blood _where_?'

Mai was greeted by Ayako's shrilly voice as she entered the library. She was met with everyone in SPR plus two new faces: John Brown, a young priest from Australia who performs exorcisms for SPR, and…

"Yasuhara-san?!" Mai exclaimed, making her presence known. Half a dozen pair of eyes gazed at her instantly; only two sets avoided her. Koaimi was sitting in a chair, curled up with one of her parents' research book, and Naru's eyes were focused on the monitor which replayed last night's events over and over. Osamu Yasuhara flashed a grin and Mai and bowed.

"I didn't think you'd come here," Mai replied, bowing back. "I guess we really needed you. Sorry for disturbing you at your job."

"Not a problem!" the senior of high school replied back. "I just wanted to check out this town! How often do you get to visit a place where psychics surround you?"

Mai tried to determine if he was being sarcastic, but Koaimi sat up straight in the chair and waved her book in the air. "Shibuya-sama, my parents recorded the ghost you're talking about!"

Naru glanced up from the monitor for the first time, a look of pure inquisitiveness on his face. Mai held back a giggle; he looked like an adorable curious child.

"My mom worte '_It's a terrible shame to have someone so young pass away. The Ghost of Marlena was one a beautiful opera singer with a love so strong, it made her even more beautiful. She was the Rose of Joukamachi and a talented medium. Some say she sung serenades at night to sooth the spirits. Others say when they were in her presence; they couldn't help but become happy off of her energy. Even when they were upset, they couldn't help but smile._'"

"What are you thinking?" Ayako asked Naru as she looked back at him. Mai's gaze followed and she noticed him with one arm crossed over his chest, the other on his chin, with his eyes to the floor. He was deep in thought.

"She sounds like a witch to me," John Brown said. Mai gave him a weird look.

"A witch?" A mental image of an old crone with a long nose and frog-colored skin went into her mind. John looked at her and nodded seriously.

"There are different kinds of witches; the Satan-worshippers are those portrayed in fairytales and are the references to evil. Then there are Healers, good witches, who can harness Mother Nature's powers and use it to cleanse and cure illnesses. And there are the Wicca who are neither good nor evil. They have magic powers that they are born with and can use it to cast spells or jinxes. They are between witches and Healers; Wicca are usually the 'minions' to a witch or Healer as they perform small magic. Small magic, but enough to harm or help someone."

"So this _Ghost of Marlena_ was a Wiccan?" Ayako spoke out loud.

"Yup," Koaimi spoke up as she slammed the book shut. "My parents agreed. But it'll be a bit difficult finding the human. _Marlena_ is just a name my parents gave to the ghost."

"What does _Marlena_ mean anyway?" Naru asked. Mai wondered why he was asking irrelevant questions, and what did the _Ghost of Marlena_ have to do with anything?

"'Marlena' is a common name in Germany," Koaimi spoke up as if she were explaining a complex math problem. "It's the combined form of '_Maria'_ and '_Magdalena_,' or Mary Magdalene. She was a prostitute saved from a stoning by Jesus Christ. She was also the first follower of Jesus to see Him after He rose from the dead."

"She must have been very well-known to have a complex name like that," Mai finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"Not really," Koaimi replied, opening the book again. "Marlena's death was dated barely 20 years ago; a little after my parents came to Joukamachi; they probably knew her."

"Please, ma'am. Madam Shino does not welcome you here-" "I'm sorry, Kiri. This will just take a second."

This time, every single pair of eyes was on the door where Kiri the maid and a tall familiar looking brown-haired woman were arguing. Mai recognized the woman right away.

"Are you Zelda?" Naru asked, looking away from the monitor.

"Yes," the brown-haired woman answered, winning the dispute between her and the maid. "I'm sorry to disturb you in your work. I just wanted to check on you after last night's…dilemma."

"It's quite alright. How long have you been singing for Oxfordi**Van Elsõ**?"

"Only a few years; I just moved here from Europe less than a decade ago. It's so nice he let me join his opera."

A lightbulb clicked on in Mai's head as she recognized the woman. She was the singer in the Elizabethan dress who had sung like an angel! Zelda's smile was bright and wide as she realized Naru wasn't upset at her. Mai opened her mouth to say something but closed it back up. Koaimi slammed the book shut again and tossed it on the coffee table next to her armchair.

"Mama says you're not allowed here," the young girl replied, a scowl on her face. "Why'd you come? You're not welcome here, Griselda."

"Please, Marlene, you must understand," Zelda begged Koaimi. "I'm only here to help. I do not wish to see your mother."

"Don't call me _Marlene_," Koaimi spat at the woman. Koaimi sprang to her feet and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone stared at the large marble doors in silence.

Finally, Zelda broke the silence.

"I'm sorry; she's always like this when I'm around. She is a good child."

"Why'd you call here 'Marlene,' Zelda-san?" Mai asked, beating Naru to the punch.

"It was the name of Rebecca's sister, and Koaimi's old name," Zelda replied without even a pause. "Marlene-I mean, Koaimi, loved her aunt Marlena. Koaimi was born Marlene Heinrich as her parents weren't married at the time, but when they fled to Japan a while ago to escape persecution, they had to change her name to something more…'normal.' Well, I must be going back to practice, I'm sorry to bug you."

"Just one more thing, Zelda-san," Naru spoke up while the others were too shocked to speak. "That apparition at the Opera House, how often does that happen?"

"Not often, only when people go up there, like Reimi-chan," Zelda replied. "And when outsiders come in. You may have to ask Oxfordi; he's been around at the Opera House longer."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4: Marie Antoinette

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

August 22, Day 2: midday-Opera House

"Why are we here again?"

Mai pouted as she looked around the deserted Opera Hall. Rehearsal wasn't until 6pm that evening, but Oxford had allowed them to examine the hall and put up cameras to monitor the stage. This time, Yasuhara and Masako tagged along with Mai, Naru, and Monk.

"Do you see anything in the balcony up there, Hara-san?" Naru asked the medium. Masako put the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth and shook her head.

"If this spirit dislikes outsiders, it's not appearing."

"Maybe it doesn't like us interrupting the rehearsal," Mai thought out loud. "Perhaps it's a spirit bound to this opera house? It would explain why it pushed Reimi off the balcony."

"Not a bad theory," Monk replied, impressed.

"Indeed," Naru said. Before Mai let the swelling of pride in her gut inflate her head, Naru added: "It's up to you to figure out who the ghost belongs to."

"How do you want me to do that?!" Mai exclaimed but Yasuhara quickly came to her rescue.

"Uh, I'll do it! It is why you brought me along, right?"

"That Ghost of Marlena has made me very curious," Masako replied, finding any possible way to put the blame on anyone. "And did anyone know Koaimi's European name?"

"I was well informed," Naru said absently as he ran his fingers down the seats in the aisles.

"Are you trying to say something?" Monk replied. Mai tried to read the emotion on his face but she didn't know where it was anger or interest.

"It's just strange is all," Masako said, holding her ground. "Marlena was Koaimi's favorite aunt and Koaimi has the powers of five psychic combined; what if she conjured the spirits subconsciously?"

"Even if it's possible, Koaimi's only fifteen; the ghost has been around for almost twenty years," Mai retaliated. She knew Masako was wrong…but her gut instinct was telling her maybe Masako wasn't far from the truth.

"It's just a suggestion."

"I've been thinking, about Marlena," Yasuhara spoke up after an awkward silence. "If she was from Bavaria, which is in West Germany, how was she persecuted? I thought you said the killings were in the East?"

Before anyone could answer, a piano went off in the room. The five SPR members turned around to find a woman that looked like Marie Antoinette and Oxford on the piano on the brightly lit stage. As Marie Antoinette sang, Mai realized it was the heavenly voice of Zelda.

"She's very talented," the psychic medium admired as she brought the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth again. "Is she a refugee too?"

"She said she came here just to escape her home life in Austria," Monk said. "Shes kind of young to be out on her own."

"How old is she?"

"She must be 28 or 30 or something."

Mai watched, hypnotized, at the glowing angel on the stage. The other troupe members watched from behind the curtains, glowing with pride that they had such a talent in their troupe.

Mai's ear popped as if she had abruptly jumped into the stratosphere. None of the other SPR members seemed to notice. The girl turned around slowly as she heard a dripping noise behind her. A strange scent reached her nose and as she turned slowly, the scent became stronger.

Blood.

The dripping ceased and, in its place, whispers filled her ears. They were inaudible, but Mai could tell they were arguing. The shrill whispers made her hair stand on end. She had to turn around; she needed to know where…

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai snapped back to reality and focused her attention on Yasuhara. She forced a sheepish grin on her face and nodded.

"Yes? I'm okay; I'll just sit down."

No one else paid attention to Mai and Yasuhara said nothing as she plopped herself on one of the cushioned silky seats. They were very comfortable; Mai could fall right asleep!

Marie Antoinette, or Zelda, sung her last high pitched note with a vibrato with a huge smile plastered on her face. The troupe and SPR members clapped loudly even before Oxford played the last note. As Mai stood up to give Zelda a standing ovation she smelled the blood again.

This time, the whispers were louder.

She could tell there were two voices, both women, and some of the argument came through.

"I didn't-" "Too!...no-…just…-" "How…I? May…trust…!" "_How dare you_!"

Mai's eyes snapped up towards the balcony, and she was frozen in place. Two young women were arguing on the balcony. Mai turned to look at the others in the room, but no one seemed to notice them; they were too busy clapping. Mai turned her eyes back to the balcony and opened her mouth to gasp: no sound came out. One of the women was dangling from the balcony, her Victorian dress dangling as she kicked her feet. The other woman had her hands to her mouth. Mai instantly knew what the woman was thinking; what she was going to do to the other.

_No, don't…she doesn't deserve it…_

The woman who had put her hand over her mouth took a step forward and put her hands on the dangling woman's arms. The dangling woman stopped kicking her legs, trusting the other woman to pull her up.

_No, don't let go of the banister! She's not trying to help you!_

Mai tried to scream out her warning but it was too late; the woman ripped the dangling woman's hands from the rail and let her go. As the dangling woman dropped fifteen feet from the balcony, Mai broke free. She ran forward; there must've been something she could do?

"Mai!"

Mai ignored the one calling for her; she could sense movement from the corner of her eye. But she had to save the woman who was falling! Mai didn't even check to see if the woman on the balcony was still there.

_I've got you!_ Mai mouthed as the dangling woman fell closer. Mai didn't know what to do; instinctively she held up her hands as the woman gradually fell faster to her.

"_Mai_!" Naru shouted again, but he was too far.

As the woman fell on Mai, time slowed down. The girl's big brown eyes drifted to the balcony for a second before the dangling woman crashed on top of her.

Cold. She felt cold.

_A spirit,_ Mai thought, but the dangling woman knocked her down. As Mai cracked her skull on the chair behind her, the woman from the balcony's eyes burned into her last conscious thought.

Her angry violet eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: The Song of Blood

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera

I'm just slightly disappointed that this isn't getting as much love as _Cursed Relics _or _Family Ties_. But thanks to you who have reviewed!! P

-KaZumi09f

P.S. To those of you who wanted me to continue, I will continue till the end! Or die trying…this one is short! I thought it would be better to just leave this as it is for now…next chapter coming up right away!

* * *

_**Ghost Hunt Bonus Story: Soap Opera**_

August 23, Day 3: ? hrs

_Please, find me…Hurry…_

"Where am I?"

Mai looked around the crowded stadium. She felt as if she had been dropped 300 years in the past in the middle of a French palace. Many women wore powdered wigs and dresses much too large for them. Was she still in the Joukamachi Opera Stadium? Or…?

Mai looked up, realizing she was still on the floor, still in her sweats and skirt. She felt embarrassed as she stood out among the beautiful dresses and French perfume. A few young girls, probably in their early teens, who stood close to Mai, rambled along in a foreign language.

_French probably._

It was then that Mai realized she was invisible to these people. She climbed to her feet and brushed off the dust from her jeans. She heard giggling overhead and glanced up at the balcony. There were three young couples up on the balcony, giggling and dressed in their frilly dress clothes. Mai held back a gasp as she saw the violet eyed ghost (now a corporeal human girl) sitting next to a silver haired man. They held glasses of champagne and toasted.

"I heard Oxford was playing _Marie Antoinette_ again tonight," a ruby-cheeked girl said, hiccupping slightly from having one too many glasses of wine. "Honestly, I know that play so well;_ I_ could play the French harlot."

"Oh, nonsense, Margot," the violet eyed woman said in a thick German accent, holding a baby in her arms. "You're more of a harlot than her. Look at yourself. How unprofessional."

Margot giggled loudly instead of arguing back. Maybe she was too far out there to argue back. Mai couldn't help but stare at the young violet eyed woman. A young blonde girl darted her eyes around the room, nervous. Mai instantly recognized her.

"And how are you today?"

The young teenage girl jumped and stared wide eyed at the silver haired young man as he addressed her.

"I'm doing well, Shino-sama," Rebecca Shino (probably called something else at that time) said hurridly, bowing. Mai smiled to herself as she gazed at the future couple. But he was _much_ older than her…probably by ten or so years…

The violet eyed woman cleared her throat and turned to Koba Shino, jealous. Mai glanced at the little baby in her arms.

_It couldn't be,_ Mai said, realization dawning on her. _But, there aren't many people with violet eyes…_

The theatre grew dark and the stage curtain opened. A young voluptuous woman in a tall powdered wig and beautiful French gown stepped out onto the stage as a young Oxford started to play. When she opened her mouth and belted the first note, an angel's voice could be heard. Mai gaped in awe. It couldn't be! What was going on?

"Your sister Marlena is very talented, Becky," the violet eyed woman said to the young Rebecca. "It's a shame she's older than people; people expect as much from you as they do from her. Too bad you're not as perfect."

Mai glared at the violet eyed woman, hoping she's feel Mai's anger. Who did she think she was?!

"Honey," Koba said, putting a hand on the woman's arm. It finally dawned on Mai:

Anzu. Anzu Shino. She was the first wife of Koba Shino and gave birth to Kimiko Shino, Koaimi's half-sister. She was also a psychic, but she denied it after her daughter showed signs of psychic powers. In the present day she was locked in an asylum for psychics. She had killed Koba Shino when Reimi was just a child.

"Oh, right. She's not a loser," Anzu said. She handed the baby to the drunk-lady's date and stood up in one swift motion. Koba stood up but she snapped that he remained seated. Rebecca stared at the ground, crying.

Marlena stopped singing and the crowd cheered. She waved and grinned up as flowers and candy were tossed at her. Mai smiled and applauded as well, although she was deaf to all ears in the room. As Oxfordi stood up to take a bow, things happened quickly. The audience gasped as Marlena fell backwards, a pool of blood forming below her. The crowd jumped their feet, screaming, hurrying to any exit they could find. Koba and Rebecca jumped to their feet, Rebecca screaming over the loud cries of fear coming from the mass of people below them. The drunken lady's date stood up and held the baby close to him and dashed into the hall leading to the balcony. He bumped into the little blonde girl on hi way out and Rebecca flipped over the railing. Mai gasped, trying to avoid the crowd as they ran all around her. Acting on lightning-fast reflexes, Koba snatched Rebecca's wrist and pulled her back onto the balcony with quick ease. Rebecca stood close to Koba as he wrapped his arms around her, looking in the doorway for his wife.

"Where is she?"

Mai's mouth opened in amazement as Rebecca turned to look at the brown-haired girl. Mai's eyes widened as Rebecca mouth something to her.

"Wake up, Mai! You have to wake up!"

"What?"

"I said _wake up!_"


	7. Intermission

Sorry for misleading you xD

August 1st: I am working on completing the rest of the chapters and am working on some of Family Ties. Stay tuned for more updates!

-Katrina Izumi09


End file.
